


breathe me in

by write_til_we_bleed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bottom Louis, Dancing, Frottage, Grinding, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Smut, Top Harry, Unresolved Sexual Tension, clubs, heat - Freeform, slight fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_til_we_bleed/pseuds/write_til_we_bleed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis meets Harry at a dance club and they dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this. Idek if I'm continuing or not but tell me what you think ? Feedback please. :)

A beat pulsates around them. sweaty bodies thumping and grinding , everyone touching everyone. energy rocking their bodies back and forth , electrical currents going across and through the whole room making everyone come alive.

He keeps his eyes shut , not caring who he’s rocking against only wanting the feel of someone’s weight pressed against his back. Any thought of feeling wanted makes Louis’ electrified veins hum. He breaths deeply though his nose smelling someone delicious, the lust coming from his body lighting Louis up from the inside. His own body knowing what they want , ready to give anything.

He feels the air around him crackle with the electrifying charge, before a long and large body is pressed tightly against him. Louis rocks his bum backward , feeling the hard press of thin legs behind , grinning foolishly to himself because this boy’s taller than him and why not ? Tall guys are the best guys.

His heart races as fast as the music when it picks up even faster , causing everyone’s breath to hitch excitedly. his hips slowly gyrate onto the boy as the song slows for a millisecond and he raises his head up to look at all the dancing neon lights against the ceiling. they look beautiful against the midnight wall , Louis feels his breath stutter and his cock twitch because all he’s breathing in is the musky smell of the lad behind him and that seems perfect , he thinks as everything pulses around him more.

And even if everyone is tightly packed all he can feel is the deep lines of the boy, it’s feels like he can be engraved into Louis’ back with how close he is.

Louis lets his head fall forward , his sweat soaked fringe falling in his eyes. The boy behind him rests his large hands atop his thighs splaying them wide until all you can see is pale white on top of dark blue and rests his lips on Louis’ neck.

He feels the tickle of damp curled hair, before he feels the poke of a wet tongue on the side of his neck. He lets his eyes fall shut , his neck bared in submission when a growl sounds behind him. teeth graze his heated skin and he shudders feeling the thick cock at the cleft of his ass and he smiles cause he feels stupid but he still wants this and he doesn’t want it to stop and he’s glad his body is responding the way it is.

the music keeps Louis going , moving him to arch his back , intertwining their fingers together ,keeps their bodies locked together and moving to the thumping sounds, with the thumping bodies around them. A hand moves to circle around his throat , tilting his head more then moving higher , threading through his feathery hair to tug and pull and his breath is caught in his throat because even though he’s pushy and dominant even, he loves to be dominated , to be manhandled , being made to feel like the small 19 year old boy he is.

Pressure’s building up in his system, he feels heavy in his trousers , feels like he’s suffocating under the thudding and erratic movements and he has to bite his lip hard from shouting or crying because he loves this, all of it ,he would love to do this all night ,just to never stop.

He can’t breathe, he can’t keep up and now the hands are on his hips and they seem to squeeze him harder , bringing him closer to the body behind him and Louis doesn’t care that he can’t find any air around them, all he wants is to be brought closer to the other body.

He squeezes the boy’s fingers between his own knuckles, hard enough to know that he’ll hurt the boy behind him but that thought slips away while he’s watching the light play over their skin. their skin looks so pretty , like its twinkling and they look connected and they fit perfectly together he thinks. He’s spun around, his throat being nipped and sucked,and his lethargic brain races to catch up to the sudden movement just to see more throbbing bodies and straining limbs.

Sharp canines nick the pulse point on his throat and Louis whimpers high in his throat , arching his back. He searches for more to press against him , to feel something rough and sharp and to bite against his skin like the boy’s teeth. he’s not getting enough now that he’s felt the painful pleasure and his once building fantasy is crumbling around the edges , his mind coming into focus. He scrambles for something desperately because Louis doesn’t want to give up this sweet nothingness that’s settled around him.

He sways , tightening the muscles of his stomach , feeling his ribs press into the other boy and he lets out the breath he’d been holding. He moves their hands to his waist , letting go of the others hand to let them fall to his jutted hipbones. moving his own to slip under the others flimsy thin shirt.

He runs the pads of his fingers over the soft skin of the boy’s back , quickly curling his fingers to scratch at the skin underneath. Louis feels trembling under his nails and fingers, he smiles to the music filled room , feeling accomplished.

Louis looks down, as the boy lifts his head ,noticing all the shiny little strands of curls that stick up awkwardly but his eyes fall to the boy’s sticky forehead, down to dark furrowed brows then to the others shining eyes and Louis dumbly thinks, why had he’d been so fascinated by awkward curls and pretty dancing strobe lights when he could’ve been admiring sharp green eyes.

The music or lights or something that’s throbbing around them, make the curly haired boy’s eyes shine even brighter. all Louis wants to do is stand on his tip toes and count all the different colored flecks he can see in the boy’s gaze.

then his lust filled eyes fall from those eyes to the boy’s cherry mouth. lips not swollen and red enough for Louis’ liking. He wants to bite and suck them himself , to feel the sweet skin between his teeth and rolling against his tongue. for moments his muddled mind thinks about every possible way he could use this boy’s mouth , every single thought just getting him hornier making the slick trickle from his asshole faster.

Louis whines, the thought of the boy’s plump lips wrapped his cock , sucking and pulling, cheeks hollowing with moans following shortly after, sending vibrations to his dick. And Louis almost comes right there with that image imbedded in his mind, right on the dance floor. the base of his spine tingles and he feels a rush of bubbling and numbing pleasure rack his body making him shudder and grip the boy who’s half on top of him already.

He feels the boy grasp his waist harder too, and he’s breathless and he wants to be fucked cause damn those lips and sharp green eyes and shiny awkward curls and tall body and those are enough reasons why Louis wants - no /needs/ the boy’s cock. And he thinks stupidly to himself that he needed the boy’s cock like yesterday.

Louis laughs at his ridicilous joke , as loud as he can, throwing his head back and he knows, he just knows the other boy is looking at him. He feels those beautiful eyes stare at him and he feeds off the boy’s attention. He throws his hands up , fists them in his light hair , pulls his shirt away from his over heated body, exposing more of his sun-tanned skin , panting loudly up to the ceiling , and keeps his eyes tightly closed because he doesn’t want to loose this magical feeling.

but then hands leave him and he’s about to open his eyes to make some sort of protest but his face is grabbed and soft , full lips are harshly pressing into his.

his lips are as sweet Louis’ imagined. He takes the boy’s full bottom lip between his own teeth, rolling and sucking and nipping and he maybe nips little too hard cause he tastes a speck of saltiness on his tongue. He try to pull away , concern pulling at his thoughts , but the boy follows Louis’ lips , he doesn’t let go.

that movement makes Louis blush to his hair line smiling widely into the kiss . the boy’s tongue sweeps into his mouth, eliciting a moan from the smaller boy and he see the dancing neon lights behind his eyelids .And this moment, might be the best moment that he’s ever had . He knows that it’s ridiculous ,this being one of the best things and all , that this is a sweaty dance club filled with sex crazed beings with only one thing on their mind , but he doesn’t mind he thinks ; he’ll be ridiculous .

a leg is slotted between his own two , he thinks it’s impossible for his heart to beat faster and here it is about to jump out of his chest. He grinds down onto the boy , feeling his eyes glaze over and his mouth go slack under the the other boys as he feels a tightening pulling at his lower stomach. He whimpers into the boy’s mouth , wanting for more , aching for more. And he’s right on the edge , about to tip momentarily into blinding bliss when he’s being roughly pulled through the withering crowd. they crash into people on their way to wherever the boy’s pulling them. the crowd only groans as they pass and excitement pulls at Louis’ mouth but he’s still frowning a little. He know what’s coming but he loved the fuzzy haze they had made for themselves when they were dancing.

cool air rushes at him , the wind biting and he embraces it , feeling his mind grow hazier under the wind. Louis thinks that getting air was supposed to clear his mind , but it fucked it up more but he finds that he wants his mind not to be all too focused. He just wants to focus on one thing and that’s the curly haired boy that calling them a taxi to god knows where.

his hands are grabbed again , pulled into a musty taxi with worn seats. He scoots close to the opposite window , leaning his heated forehead against the cool surface to watch all the bright yellow lights go by. strong hands grab the back of his neck , pulling him away from the pretty hanging lights to a waiting mouth. And Louis doesn’t mind all that much. even if his annoyed grumble says something different.

He doesn’t remember their lips ever disconnecting but he’s at a tall blue door when his mind focuses again. He pulls away from the other to stare , bc well this isn’t his flat but it looks like a something he’ll enjoy being fucked in so he just shrugs and pushes open the already unlocked door.

He kicks off his shoes, hearing the lock click in place behind him , feeling the plush carpet underneath his wiggling toes. He turns around to finding the other reaching for something in the semi darkness but Louis pounces on him , not needing to be blinded by lights that will temporarily ruin his vision as well as his mood.

they fall to the floor , Louis straddling the other , and the small boy releases a soft ” oof” when his hand is squished between the boy’s body and the hard ground. he giggles a little at this predicament because he’s trying to have sexy sex but of course something just has to happen like this. but the other boy joins him , laughing too and Louis thinks - knows- that he and this boy are simply meant for each other.

Louis pulls his hand free , sitting back on the boy’s already half hard cock and the boy’s laughter dies down leaving Louis smirking down at the boy.

licking his lips ,he feels the heat coil up again in the pit of his stomach and he feels so overheated he knows he would be able to start fires and feels the slick between his cheeks , getting him ready for the boy’s cock. And he’s ready for it , the stretch and burn , the pleasure coming almost instantly after it, along with the thick bulge of a full knot inside him. Louis’ pants already thinking about the act.

their eyes connect and the boy under him looks from his panting mouth to his already dampened strained trousers and the boy’s smile spreads slowly.

The boy’s voice his deep and slow when he speaks, and doesn’t really sound like a ’ boy’ at all really, if Louis thinks about it too long , ” want my knot , princess ?”

And with that Louis flushes , he feels emasculated with that simple word and he should be taken back by the forward comment but all he feels is more bubbling warmth pooling out of his hole ‘cause yea , he does want the boy’s knot. Louis doesn’t want to just give in , but his body is being a little shit and he thinks that he can toy with the boy later. all he’s been thinking about is cock , cock up his ass. or his mouth , he’s desperate.

instead of saying anything he lifts himself to to shuck his tight trousers off and straddles the the skinny waist , again ,with his back facing the curly haired boy.

Louis feels his shirt being rucked up along the back as he pulls the large cock out of its confines. He thinks his mouth might fall off the hinges because this boy’s - he should really stop thinking of him as a boy from this sight alone -cock is massive. And he feels a little light headed , ’ cause it’s all his and he thanks every higher power that he can think of because he’s about to bounce on it.

He wants to kiss it ,maybe even boop his nose to the flushed tip bc it’s cute then he feels feather light touches along his spine and over his wet hole , so he adds that to the list of ‘things that will have to be done after the sex.’ and goes back to to the task at hand.

the cock in his hand is thick , pale and pretty and its taking all his willpower not just to pounce and Louis’ swears he has a little bit finesse left in him. He slowly lifts himself , positions his leaking entrance over the boy’s engorged cock and drops down.

Louis takes it all in , the amazing feeling of being filled , the labored breathing behind him and he wants to go nice and slow, he really does but then he feels the tip of something run across his already filled rim and a slow slur of words ” shirt off “. He arches his back onto the pressure and lifts his shirt over his head while picking himself almost fully off the boy, to only drop down again.

He continues those same movement’s for a couple minutes , a crease forming between his eyes brows because he can’t reach that spot inside him at this angle so he whimpers and scratches the boy underneath him. He needs help with getting himself off , Louis pouts at the thought of feeling hopeless and brings his fist around himself , hoping to get himself even just a bit little closer to coming before the knot.

The boy underneath senses something , he has to or he’s a mindreader because the boy shifts , Louis feels pressure along his naked back of an equally naked chest and the alpha takes control. The boy thrusts slow and hard and Louis wants to sing because /oh/ ,there it is. There’s that spot inside him that’s been aching since this morning and now it’s being pounded inside him. And in all honesty he doesn’t even mind the slow pace , it’s exactly what he needs.

He stares up at the ceiling , huge hands squeezing and tugging his hair , throat , hips and he knows he’ll have huge bruises later but he just releases little ‘uhs’ from his mouth and keeps the hand on his cock in time with the brutal thrusts inside him.

At the base of the boy’s cock , Louis feels it thicken right at his rim. Locking them together and the cock inside him giving a final twitch before spilling all the loads of cum the boy has offer. Teeth graze the juncture between his shoulder and neck and the omega shrieks out a breathless ” yes ” ‘cause he needs that pain , for whatever reason ,he’s craving it. Louis falls just as fast spilling across his hand as sharp teeth break the skin of his shoulder.

He’s coming down from his high and he feels the boy petting the side of his bum. He lets him , feeling to exhausted to put up much fight. The boy’s still inside him , gushing cum from his huge cock and Louis just wants to go to sleep not really bothering to understand any murmuring that’s being whispered into his ear. Louis leans his head onto the boy’s shoulder and let’s his eyes shut because he needs to rest and they can talk about formalities when he wakes up. Louis falls asleep with that happy , single thought on his mind.


	2. some news

It smells like sterile babies where he's sitting. He doesn't exactly know how he's feeling about the stench, so he settles on disgust. The little omega sits across from a pastel blue wall , wrinkling his nose in the odor and tries to stay calm as he waits for his doctor to come back and tell him some good news. News he can hopefully be proud of.

Louis has been biting his nails in anticipation for this for a couple weeks now and this morning was the first real sign that something was near. 

Some people might think what he did was a little out there and weird and " you can't have unprotected sex with a man just so you can have a baby " 

Well he wasn't going to go to a clinic, very much like this one and have something inserted into him , now was he ? Louis didn't like needles and cold examination beds and unknown semen. He was man who liked to do things the natural way even if it did seem "a little fucked up."

The omega knows what he wants even if it seemed taboo to everyone else. Louis was a little odd but he worked for what he wanted.

*°*°

Louis twists his small hands in his lap, nimble ,little tan fingers playing with hems and rubbing the thick surface of his thighs. He's nervous, he doesn't know why. But he is. He really doesn't want to do it all over again. This has been his 4th time doing what he did a couple weeks ago. The green eyed boy was his best, and Louis hoped he brought in results.

" Are you mated Louis ? " The man behind the desk asks.

He nods, feeling the skin on his shoulder burn in guilt. His " mate " isn't currently with him but no one has to know. He didn't mean for that little bite or knotting to happen. It's forgotten to Louis, he never has to worry about the man again..

"At home, he's been a little... sick " He mumbles and nods along with the man as he writes something down on paper. 

" Maybe he could come in later ? I'd like to meet your alpha. Get some vitals and stuff like that done. I'll have to know what vitamins we'll need to give the baby " He finishes with a smile.

And his breath catches, as melodramatic that sounds , Louis can't stop it from happening.  
The older man nods a warm smile on his face, " you're only a few months along, surprising you haven't started to show... "

His dreams are coming true and the thought of having a small one cradled in his arms after a night of breast feeding makes his cheeks warm and his stomach flutter. 

And he cringes in his chair because that was a really fucking stupid thought. But it shakes him from his reverie as the older man gives him a slip of paper and a smile and tells him to talk to the woman out in front to set up for his next appointment.

Louis leaves the clinic with a warm heart and a huge grin plastered on his face. He skips to his flat , bag swinging and hitting against his hip, hair flying in the wind and he knows he's glowing. he can feel it in his bones. And he wants everyone to know it.

*°*°*°*°*°°*°°°°°*°***°*°°°

"You've got to tell him Louis " 

He's groggy,already moody, barely awake and he's already dealing with shit like this. He wants to punch something because he's hardly slept since he's heard the news -and from shouting the news to everyone in his phone. He's fucking tired and his mom wants to talk about this. It's not that important ,so he tells her that. 

" It's his baby too, you dumbass " She huffs at him. 

His brain doesn't register the dramatic insult until about a minute after its thrown and he's not even offended or shocked to be blatantly honest , but he will always know where that side of him has come from.

He can't see her , from his sprawled position on his messy bed but he can just tell she has her arms crossed in front of her and a deadly look on her pretty face. 

Louis laughs himself back to sleep, hand over the soft skin of his tummy because he could care less and he has priorities now. One's that much include his baby and himself and sleep. 

When he wakes up for the second time that day , it's undisturbed thankfully. He would have seriously thought about getting all of his locks changed if another person dared to wake him up with a stupid comment or question. 

He slowly climbs out of his tall bed , jumping lightly to land safety on his toes. His empty flat creaks and moans as he softly pads through the house barefoot and naked.

" God Louis put some fucking clothes on. " 

Louis throws his hands up with an exasperated sigh. Of course fucking Liam has to be the one to ruin his warm sleepy state. 

He stomps back to his room, grumbling under his breath-about stupid fucking roommates and why did he ever invite Liam fucking Payne to live with him and ah yes he's a rare male omega and Liam is a not so rare alpha- as he pulls a pair of sweats off of his floor. Louis walks back to the kitchen where his friend is sitting, drinking a cup of coffee and glancing back up at Louis and down at the paper he's reading. 

Louis begins to make himself a cup of tea. Ignoring the stare he feels roam his body.

He hears a sigh behind him along with a gruff , " I thought it was just sex Lou... "

Louis rolls his eyes at the alpha, " It was Liam. Don't press this. " 

" It isn't , not if he bit you " and Louis can hear his friends head shake behind him. 

"It was an accident, don't worry about him Liam. I'm never seeing him again anyway , " He shrugs , hoping to make it seem better than it is, hoping to get his friend to shut up.

The omega feels a heavy hand on his shoulder " But he's your mate, and that's his child too. He'll know eventually, even if you don't tell him " Liam mutters.

The kettle starts to whistle, and Louis distances himself from his pressuring friend to get a cup, his annoyance building a little.

" Fuck Liam don't. This is my child, it may be selfish , but I've worked hard to have what's mine. I won't let some stuck up alpha - who thinks that anything they look at is theres- take what's mine. I'm not his;my child isn't his. " 

When he looks to his friend, his mouth is open in shock and thick eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. 

" Louis. Babe. Are you that selfish ? "

The omega' s eyes pinch and tear up at that.  
" Shut the fuck up Liam. This has nothing to do with you. "

The alpha looks at him hard " Think of that baby. When she sees that all her classmates have two parents , she'll ask questions Lou. Will you lie to your child? 

You know I'm here for you, always. I'll be here to catch you when you've fallen. But this is by far the stupidest stunt you've ever tried to pull. " 

Louis sniffles, hands shaking as he pours some hot water into his mug. " Don't preach to me Payne. Don't you dare. This isn't just a 'stunt' I've wanted this forever." He looks down at his stomach. " Don't try and take this from me." Louis nods to himself for a minute. " I might be selfish. I want this all to myself. I can't let another alpha takes what's mine Li. I can't let that happen again" He finishes in defiance.

Liam moves to stand near the trembling little omega , hands moving to pull him towards himself. " Don't do this Lou. Not every alpha is Nick. " 

" I gave myself to him Li, he gave me what I wanted and he killed her. Did that to OUR child. He fucking killed her , like it was the most natural thing to do. " His tears dried against his friends t-shirt and he pushs himself away to get a teabag to put in the cooling water. 

Not saying anything else to the gentle alpha , he goes to his room to get ready to go shopping.

*°*°*°*°*°*°°°

It happens a few weeks later. The moment he's read about. When a baby can tell if it's mated parents are together or not. As stupid as it sounds, Louis didn't think that a tiny thing like a baby could be exactly smart enough to tell. Lou briefly wondered if it senses the bite that burns his shoulder. 

The cramps start, right against his pubic bone. He gently rubs at the spot, soothingly at first then gaining with slight pressure against the tense muscles and bites his lip against the pain. 

He rolls himself off his bed, a little disgusted with himself already at how big he's gotten. And he hasn't been craving anything, body hardly wanting anything more than he's been giving himself. But then again, the green eyed lad is a big boy; In every sense of the word and Louis smirks to himself.

He walks into the living room, noting that the cramps hurt a little more as he gets closer to Liam , who's sitting on the couch. And he walks back to his room feeling them again lessen a bit. He tries it again and again and yea he can't be around any other alpha (other than the child's other father) without his child having a fit. 

Yea this is definitely his child. his grin widens with that and he heads back to his room for the fourth time and the alpha on the couch looking at him oddly.

And he makes an impulse decision, in that moment with his warm smile and burning pain. 

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°

He doesn't know why he remembers where the lads house is. He's only been here once but then again He wasn't as drunk as he should of been when they made the trip here. 

His heart's beating in his ears and his hands feel clammy and he's promised Liam that he'll knock once and if he doesn't answer after two seconds then he will leave the letter near the door. 

One knock, just one knock. He won't even answer Louis assures himself. 

He combs a hand through his hair and he feels an excited tugging in his belly and he hushes his little one. 

He doesn't even get just one knock, because the door is flinging itself wide to reveal a pissed off alpha. One that has his nostrils flared and the broad set of shoulders drawn to his full height and louis kinda feels like he wants to puke but also kinda wants to let this man fuck him again.

And the little shit he's calling his child seems like it'd be jumping about in excitement if it wasn't in his tummy and he has to calm the baby down again, murmuring a soft but tense " Yea he's here, nugger"


End file.
